Control
by theducko
Summary: Hi this is a remake of my old story control, I hope you enjoy the new writing. Future!Klaine plus maybe wesblaine? Please enjoy and review! rated m for later chapters.
1. Introduction

Authors note

** Hi guys! Sorry I never finished the other one, but I got new inspiration for the story so I decided to restart it all over, the grammar should be fixed as well. Please enjoy and send me messages on what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading!

-Alex **

I read about it in the paper, in the subway on the way to work. "Kurt Hummel's new summer collection sells big in Los Angeles!" I couldn't believe my high school sweetheart had become one of the biggest designers of this decade. I mean I always knew he was going to be something spectacular but that was just obvious given his intelligence. He probably didn't remember me. Now I know, I know. You're probably confused as to what happened. Well trust me it is a long story, but to keep it short and sweet, he left because he was going to New York and I was staying in Ohio. ( Even though if I had the chance I would definitely have come with him.) There were other things said by the both of us that may have caused it. But they were silly words screamed in the heat of the moment. But I guess that's the thing about couples that never fight. They never fight but when they do it is hell. Sometimes I just sit and wonder what would have happened if I hadn't been so stubborn...if I had tried to call him.. if I had tried anything. I just let him go. I regret it so much now that I look back. I just wondered what we could have been. I mean a lawyer and a fashion designer, not a bad combination right? If only he knew that after seven years I still felt the same about him. He would probably think it was childish or even laughed in my face. I try to remember that whenever I start remembering our stolen moments in Dalton halls, the dates at the Lima Bean, or even the more special nights when we had 'sleepovers'. To be truthful I have been with a lot of men... like that since then. But whenever I'm with them all I see is Kurt.. all I smell is Kurt..all I feel is Kurt. I know it sounds like some crazy 90's movie but it was the truth. My brother tried to explain that no one ever forgets their first love, until they find their soul mate. I believe him and all but I just get the feeling that Kurt was my soul mate. I had never felt that way about anyone or anything until I met him. I know I'm young but I'm not stupid, or maybe I am and I just don't realize it. Oh and to top all of this off, Kurt decided to come to my firm for his new case. I just prayed that he wouldn't find me you know? I mean. I do want him to find me.. so we can run and fly off on a unicorn to get married in neverland. But I learned at a very young age. Dreams. Don't. Come. True. So I'm going to stick with hoping that I never see him again. So I can get on with my life. So he can get on with hims. I just prayed that all the memories would come back all of the bad or even all of the good. I don't think I could deal with the depression.. or the pills. I just have to tell myself that I am now a grown man. I am over Kurt Hummel, even if I'm lying to myself. I need to believe it. For my own sake.


	2. The office

"Morning Anderson!" Wes called from behind the reception desk as he got up holding out my coffee as he did every morning. I just smiled and shook my head. "Wes we have interns for that you know?" He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah I know, I know. But it gets so boring around here before you get to work and I need something to do." He winked then giggled. "Anyways Blaine, he's coming today.. and he's all yours" I looked over wide eyed. He had to be kidding me right now. So much for prayers. I sighed and nodded. Hell a job was a job, if I was going to get a good amount of money for it...I guess I could look over the fact it was Kurt. I'm one of the best lawyers in New York, of course I could do this he's just a stupid ex who took my stupid virginity and who also broke my very stupid heart leaving my brain turned to mush. This will be just great. "Blaine, you'll do fine trust me." Wes added looking up at me. Sometimes I feel like if I wasn't so obsessed with Kurt, Wes and I could be something. He was sweet and caring, and well amazing in bed. We almost dated once, but he told me that I should get myself straightened out first because he didn't want anything to happen that would make me have to deal with pain like that again. It was probably because he was my shoulder to cry on. "When will he be here?" I said sternly holding out my hand for the file as I take the coffee with my other, taking a sip and smirking. "Mmm, medium drip." He handed me the file and winked. "He'll be here in an hour or so... and well it is your favorite isn't it Blaine?" I shook my head and smirked. "You really shouldn't try to seduce me on the day the one who got away comes back...unless you plan on fighting him for me." I stuck my tongue out then laughing, he joined in then stroked my cheek. "No sweetie, I'm reminding you what you can have, if you just get over that stupid prick." Wow, Wes. I couldn't even say anything he was really going for it, which I never minded. I walked around the desk and pulled him against me, leaning down and kissing him feverishly. "Mmm, I think that I'll be needing you in my office later Mr. Stonewell.." He laughed then kissed me once more. " Oh hush you, go get to work I'll be up there later anyways for the doughnut run." "Okay okay." I grinned then walked towards the elevator. "Oh and Wes?" I said turned around facing him again. "Yes Blaine?" "You look super hot today." I winked then slipped into the elevator and pushed the 12th button. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad. I mean. Even if I get sad about Kurt, at least I know I won't be sleeping alone tonight either way right? Oh god that sounds so horrible. But I guess it's true. My biggest fear is just being alone forever. I know that is for a fact normal. Dr. Jones told me so. He also told me it wasn't okay to think about a certain person 24 hours a day. But I did anyways, hell I think I've been fine, besides the depression. I mean I'm a lawyer, the best at my firm, one of the bosses. I could sleep with any guy I wanted. And to top it all off, I still had my dreamy voice. Now I'm starting to sound like a British rock star this is just great. Okay Blaine, focus. Focus on work. You're going to get Kurt his money and get him out of here. Just treat him like any other client. That's all he is a client. A client who leaves a very nice tip. Finally once the doors opened I started walking towards my office waving at some of the boys as I pass by. It's funny about half of the warblers are now my workers. I mean there are girls who worked there too...just not a lot of them. Once I was finally in the safety of my office I sat back and and drank my coffee flipping through his file lazily. I really didn't have to study up to much. I mean it was already all over the news. How his T.V and his mothers china was stolen. It was going to be a very easy case. I could just tell. Now all I had to worry about was dealing with Kurt. I mean what if he was rude and snotty. Well I think I could deal with that, I think what I was really worried about is what if he was really nice, and sweet. What if he made me feel horrible for calling him so many names over the years behind his back. Or what if he had done the same. What if this whole entire time he had been looking for me, and just now he found me. Sigh. Why am I even getting my hopes up he's going to be a complete douche-bag for sure, just like in his interviews, just like in his magazine, and just like in his book. I can do this. I know I can. I mean how hard can it be. I'm an actor, I played Tony in West Side Story, if I could act like I was in love with Rachel Berry, I'm sure I can act like I have no feelings for Kurt Hummel.


	3. Kurt

"Shit." Kurt blurted as he stepped out from his cab. Why does this always happen when he wears new clothes. He had just stepped out into a huge puddle getting his legs drenched. Kurt was terribly nervous about having to see Blaine again so he tried to dress more...normal for his taste. Settling for a pair of faded blue skinny jeans a short sleeve button up with a golden tie and his famous white doc martens. He fumbled with his beige suspenders as he walked towards the building before finally deciding to leave them down. When he walked in he regretted what he had worn almost instantly. All of the workers were in suits and ties with their fancy shoes. Then there was Kurt who looked like he was here looking for a relative to borrow money from or something. The wetness of his jeans not making anything better. Few of the lawyers looked him up and down judging him. 'Wow, it's like high school all over again.' He started towards the reception desk eyes widening as he realized who was behind the desk. "Wes!" He nearly squealed. 'Holy shit it really is like high school' he thought again before running up to the smaller Asian boy and hugging him. "My oh my, how my little Asian has grown." Wes did what Kurt had learned from working in such a lie filled business was a fake laugh before shrugging him away. Kurt knew what this was about but he didn't mention it he just put on his huge show smile and sighed. "Wow, long time no see.. I hope I'm not to early for my appointment with Mr. Anderson?" Kurt grinned at the name remembering some fun nights including his cheerio outfit with Blaine. Wes sighed and rolled his eyes quickly then smiling again. "No you're actually five minutes late but that's fine.. just go up to level 14 Blaine's office is the door on the left corner if you get lost one of the boys will help." Kurt nodded not used to having someone act so cold towards. It'd been a while but he was sure that he would get used to it pretty quickly. Kurt walked into the elevator and pushed the 14 button sighing once it lite up. He got a sudden jolt as he realized that he was about to see Blaine Anderson. What if Blaine didn't like him back, what if he did? Kurt was screwed either way. Whenever he thought of Blaine his fiancée always started to slip his mind. He had waited a good amount of years before deciding it was time. He did wait 5 years and that was long enough for him to wait for Blaine to show some sign, or try to find him, he told himself. His fiancée was also a friend from high school. Noah Puckerman, the one that everyone thought would be a daredevil or maybe even just a prostitute for older women. Turns out he was really just meant to be a gay rock star / fashion designers husband. Kurt really couldn't complain Noah was perfect to him, made him food when he was busy working, brought him lunch on long days wrote him songs was good to him, really just all around perfect husband material. Kurt sighed as he remembered how just last night when he got back from the studio Noah had made him spaghetti with everything even bought the fancy champagne he liked. The elevator beeped and the doors opened showing a room full of cubicles a few doors along the way. Kurt took a quick glance around eyes widening as he noticed the office was mostly males some girls scattered. He was used to the complete opposite. He gasped as he felt someones arm slink around his waist. "Hey there gay face, looks like you found ol' Blainey's office hmm?" It was Sebastian Smythe one of the two boys who had started the whole fight between Kurt and Blaine. "What do you want horse teeth." Kurt glared and shrugged him off. "Oh still sour about all those years ago, don't worry. I didn't get him either..he's actually become sort of a player.." Sebastian nodded then pointed to the door in the corner. "There he is sweetheart, have fun." He smirked in his snarky manner then shoving Kurt in the doors direction. Kurt tumbled nearly falling over but catching himself then walking to the door. He smiled to himself as he heard his old lover humming a tune to himself. He couldn't quite tell what it was but he swore he had heard it before.


End file.
